


Daily Life (Muse Babies)

by pyrocookiewolffox



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ayase Yuki, F/F, Kira Taiki, Kousaka Akiko, Muse Babies, Nishikino-Hoshizora Mika, Nishikino-Hoshizora Miki, Sonoda Hideki, Toujou Hoshi, Yazawa Kusuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocookiewolffox/pseuds/pyrocookiewolffox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to see how well each and every one of the μ’s members were doing. Including now when they have kids to look after. Skiretehfox's muse babies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Bonding

The way she was staring at the two kids was more or less an understatement of the feelings that were no doubt storming inside of her. Nozomi knew, after all, that the redhead, no matter what she said, liked the attention she got from the purple-haired woman and her wife. Smiling her normal mischievous smile, the short-haired woman walked forward, keeping silent and keeping her eyes locked on the redhead and the four children. Hoshi was playing with the twins, with Yuki sitting on the redhead's lap, smiling gleefully at the three on the ground. The purple-haired woman will admit on how much energy the two gingers have, testament to who their other parent was.

"Don't try and sneak up on me, Nozomi."

"Ah," she said, pouting as she dropped the act and walked casually over, leaning against the couch to smile happily at Maki as she continued staring at her two troublemakers and the blonde, before dragging lavender eyes over to her. "Ruining the fun, aren't you," Nozomi joked.

Maki huffed. "No; I'm just not in the mood for your antics."

"Are you lonely because Rin-chan left with Elicchi?"

The way the redhead stiffened, how eyes narrowed slightly, and the way she bit her lower lip, all told the older woman she had hit the nail precisely on the head.

"Rin-neechan and papa will be back real soon, Maki-neechan," Yuki cut in, gaining the two adults' attention. Nozomi had to wonder, giddly, where this precious, pure child got her attitude from. The seven-year-old was definitely not as rowdy as her sister, and was  _certainly_ not like her when she was in highschool. (Though, that might be a good thing, considering the things she used to - still - do in the past.)

"R-right," the redhead agreed, stammering and Nozomi bit back a sly grin at seeing the slight flush on the other woman's face. "S-say, why not play with your sister and the twins - they might need someone like you to step in at any moment."

Yuki blinked curiously up at Maki, head tilted, and the short-haired woman had a feeling the younger girl was a little more perceptive than she gave her credit for, if only there was a certain gleam in the purple-haired girl's eyes. But the gleam vanished to be replaced with understanding and excitement and the young girl hopped off of her "big sister's" lap, landing neatly on her feet, and dusted herself off. 

"Okay! But you have to come play with us after you talk with mama!" the young girl shouted, already running off before the two adults could say anything. Nozomi now felt pride swell up inside of her. Hoshi may have adapted the teasing from her, but when it came to keen senses, it seemed Yuki adapted that. Though, Hoshi seems to be getting better at it, as well. 

She wondered if she should show the kids fortune-telling.

...Maybe not at the current moment... Until they were older? Yeah, that seems like a more excellent idea. Including when one is busy with ballet, and the other is working to best her rival.

But that's a matter that could wait for another day.

Turning to the redhead, who straightened up instantly, Nozomi smiled. "So, how does it feel being a big sister," the purple-haired woman asked, tilting her head, green eyes ever so curious.

Maki shifted, eyes darting around, seeming uncomfortable. This wasn't the first time she had asked the younger woman this question, and, quite certainly, it wouldn't be the last. And, hopefully, the answer this time around will be different.

"It's..." Maki trailed off, glancing to the side, seeing the kids start to move a little farther away from them and towards the backyard. Nozomi glanced at the kids from the corner of her eye, seeing Hoshi raise a round object in her hand. It seems like they were going to play with the Frisbee. As well as a ball, from the looks of what Mika was holding. She turned her attention back on Maki, who continued to stare at the kids, a soft look on her expression. And, already, Nozomi knew the answer even without Maki continuing what she was saying.

"An experience," she said, just as Maki opened her mouth and said the exact same thing. The short-haired woman stared at the surprised redhead, smiling gently at the younger woman, as her mouth opened and closed, lavender eyes holding an emotion in them that expressed she had no idea what to say, but wanted to say something so badly. She gave the other woman time to recollect herself, knowing she wouldn't be disappointed with the response.

"Y...You're not using some type of spiritual thing, are you?"

Oh, she was definitely not disappointed by this at all.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Nozomi hummed, turning and walking back into the kitchen, her grin of mischief plain as day on her lips.

"Wh - hey, Nozomi!"

"Come on, mama!" Mika exclaimed and the thudding of two pairs of footsteps could be heard as the twins rushed from the backyard entrance to the younger woman. "Let's play, let's play!"

"Ah, hold on, Mika! Miki! Ack! Slow down - and don't pull too hard!"

"Oh! Maki-neechan is playing?" Hoshi's excited shout could be heard even as Nozomi walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah, sure... I guess?"

The laugh that she had been trying to hold back surfaced and, really, she had such an adorable family she doubted she would ever give it up.


	2. A Fort made for Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stormy night, some sibling bonding, and blanket forts. Need I say more?

The sudden flash of lightning was what woke her up from her sleep. The girl sat up slowly, eyes blinking as she turned her head, trying to get a good look at her surroundings in her sleep-muddled brain. The clap of thunder startled her into wakefulness and she clutched her blankets tightly in her fists, whipping her head to the window and seeing the patter of the rain hit the glass. She shivered, her body finally reacting to the coldness in her room. Another clap and a small whimper left her lips as she pulled the blanket over her head. Not like it did anything, however. Yuki will admit that she should have gotten over this fear of the storms—she was in middle school for crying out loud, she shouldn't be fearful of the harsh rain, and the bright flashes of lightning, or, or, the very, very loud booms of thunder.

Another thunderclap and another whimper left her....

...Okay, maybe she could fear the thunderclaps, they were loud after all. Peeking out from under her covers, she took a quick glance at her door. M-maybe...maybe Onee-chan might be awake...?  _No_ , she thought, shaking her head and burying herself under the sheets once more, deciding to just lie back down and force herself to sleep.  _It wouldn't do well to bother Onee-chan with this. I-I should be fine. N-nothing to worry about, it is just a storm, after all. It'll pass. Nothing to worry about..._

She heard something creak and she bit back a whimper, rolling over onto her stomach and burying her head deep into her pillow, hoping that whatever made that noise would go away, or, at the very least, not exist.

"...Yuki?"

Yuki slowly lifted her head up, peering under the sheets once more at the door. Her sister was standing at her door, clearly awake and giving her a confused glance. She swallowed, the fear from the storm disappearing slowly at seeing her sister. She gave a weak smile, but yelped quietly at the flash of lightning that passed through, lighting up her room; she duck back under her covers and grabbed her pillow, covering her face with it as well as folding the ends to cover her ears. It didn't really do much but stifle the noise of the following thunderclap, but at least it wasn't as loud as the previous ones.

"C'mon, Yuki..."

"I'm fine," she responded, wincing a little at her muffled, meek, and fearful tone of voice. Her sister had sounded exasperated and...she thought she heard sympathy in that tone, too. Sh-she didn't need that... She doesn't think she needed it.

"Yuki, you're not. You never hide under your blankets like this unless it was, y'know, a storm," her sister said and the purple-haired girl didn't respond, continuing to just stay under her blankets, hiding herself where she was safe and warm and didn't have to worry about the big, loud claps of—

_BOOM!_

Her yelp was muffled by the pillow and she faintly heard a grunt coming from her sister. She was definitely worrying about the big, loud claps of thunder now. Her pillow had forsaken her on muffling the sound. But did provide great protection amongst other things.

"Alright, fine..." She heard her sister grumble and she felt fear grip at her. Sh-she didn't want Onee-chan to leave, but, at the same time, she wanted to prove that she was fine handling all of this-this....whatever this is, on her own. B-but Onee-chan brought safety and security with her wherever she went, and Yuki had always went to her whenever she wasn't having a good night, or when a storm like now was happening. She gripped the pillow tighter and tried to bury her face further into the softness of it. J-just try and fight it, Yuki, she willed, just try and fight it.

"Guess we're doin' this the hard way."

_Wait, what?_

Yuki was about to take her face out of the pillow, but she only held onto it even tighter when she felt something on her bed, causing it to shift with the extra weight. She was about to force herself up, but strong, comforting,  _familiar_  arms wrapped themselves around her waist and brought her up. She was still holding on to her pillow, and her blanket was still wrapped around her, but at least she was able to clutch her pillow to her chest and not her face; her blanket wasn't covering her head, so she could clearly see Onee-chan's face. Green eyes were glowing with determination and a protectiveness she had grown used to seeing, and a frown was on her lips, though she wasn't sure what the frown could mean. She wanted to ask where it was that her sister was taking her, but decided against it; another thunderclap sounded, even through the walls of their house and she was more tuned to try and hide from the claps than ask her sister anything. The walk to wherever it was Onee-chan was taking her wasn't long, in fact, they entered into the blonde's room and Onee-chan gently placed Yuki on her bed.

Yuki blinked, clutching her pillow against her chest even more as she shot her sister a confused look. Onee-chan responded with a comforting grin as she straightened and turned, walking to the door and closing it, but not all the way; she left a small crack to be open and for that, Yuki was slightly relieved. The young girl followed her older sister's movements, watching as the older girl went to her closet and opened it up, digging through it and grumbling under her breath. She wondered what it could be that the blonde was searching for, growing ever curious when Onee-chan's cursing got louder, but not loud enough to wake up their parents. Another flash of lightning and Yuki tensed, raising her pillow and burying her face in it just as another clap of thunder erupted. The wind outside was easier to hear, howling and roaring, and the rain was pattering even harder against the window. This storm seemed fiercer than all the others and the young girl could only pray and hope it went away. And hopefully soon.

"Found 'em!"

She started in surprise, lifting her head up to stare at her sister as she turned, kicked her closet door closed gently, and walked over to the bed, carrying a few, thick blankets and some pillows. Even with those many objects in her arms, Onee-chan's grin and green eyes could still be seen, glowing with a cheerfulness that made the fear Yuki was feeling go away. Slowly, but it was still leaving her body. She watched as Onee-chan placed the blankets and pillows on the bed, then turned to her, green eyes glittering even in the dark of the room.

"Hey, Yuki," the blonde said softly, her grin turning to a gentle smile.

"Yes?" she responded, resting her chin on her pillow and staring up at her sister, puzzled.

"Remember when we were little, and you always had nightmares?"

"Y-yeah...?"

"And remember how you'd always come into my room and begged to sleep by me to get rid of those nightmares?"

Yuki childishly pouted at the older girl, but she nodded nonetheless.

"And how we made blanket forts?"

Now she could see where her sister was going with this. Her pout turned into a happy smile and she straightened up, feeling excitement shimmer through her. It was always a thing between the two of them that they did, that when Yuki had really bad nightmares, Onee-chan would always make blanket forts for her and they would just lay inside them, either talking or Yuki listening to Onee-chan read her a few stories. It always managed to calm her down, whether it was from nightmares or from stormy nights like tonight. 

"Are we...?" And the big grin on Onee-chan's face made her grin and she quickly got up. The thought of the storm outside was still at the back of her mind, but the prospect of making a blanket fort took away all the fear she had of the storm. The two siblings immediately began building their fort, making sure to keep quiet as to not to disturb their parents. They had fun making the fort and, by the time they were done, the siblings were trying to keep their laughter stifled and muffled from all of the tickling and horsing around they did. Yuki, being slightly childish and more or less driven by the giddiness of doing something like this with her sister after a long while, was about to dive into the fort when a comforting hand found its way on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Onee-chan giving her an amused look; she blushed and looked down.

Onee-chan chuckled and walked over to the bed, grabbing Yuki's forgotten blanket and pillow and then crawling into the fort. "Can't forget the stuff that's gonna keep us warm," she said over her shoulder and Yuki smiled. She followed after the older girl and the two settled themselves on top of the thick blanket they put on the ground to makes themselves even more comfortable. Before the purple-haired girl could lower her head on one of the pillows, Onee-chan swiftly placed the pillow she brought with her under her head and then immediately threw Yuki's blanket over her.

"Onee-chan!" she whispered-yelled, trying to hold back her giggling as she felt familiar hands among the blanket and begin tickling her sides. She tired to swat the hands away and the chuckling above from her sister told her that her efforts were fruitless. "Mou... Onee-chan...!" She successfully pushed her sister off of her and grabbed her blanket, wrapping it around herself and throwing her sister a short, mocking glare, making sure she was wrapped up in the sheets and away from attacking hands.

Onee-chan was grinning widely, hands raised beside her head and fingers flexing; she was kneeling on top of the blanket and her green eyes were sparking with mischief. She stuck her tongue out childishly at the older girl and Onee-chan finally let up, her hands lowering down and a few chuckles leaving her. Yuki let out small giggles herself and it didn't take long for the two of them to be laughing softly at their childish antics. A thunderclap sounded, loudly (probably the loudest yet), but Yuki paid it no mind. She felt content, safe, right here with her older sister giving her the protection she needed. But now she was feeling rightfully tired and she was thankful that there was no school tomorrow; she doubted that she could make it school with the little sleep she was going to get tonight, what from the fear the first half of the night to the happiness and excitement the second half. It seemed Onee-chan could tell she was tired, since the blonde's grin turned soft and the older girl raised a hand and placed it on her head.

"Someone's tired, eh," she said, green eyes glowing with amusement and the kindness that Yuki associated with all big sisters. Yuki nodded, feeling drowsy and wanting nothing more than to rest her head on her pillow. "Well, we've had a rough night, so let's get some sleep, alright?"

"Mhm," she hummed, already lowering herself down and resting her head on the pillow.

"Hey, maybe tomorrow we can go out and get some ice cream?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, snuggling into the pillow and feeling sleep claps itself around her. "That sounds great."

A chuckle and another pat on her head and she was out like a light, with the sense of comfort and security flowing through her. 

No more storms were going to wake her up, not with her big sister around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive. Don't be worried. x'D I'll probably be writing a lot of stuff while I work on homework and such, so be prepared for all of the writing (hopefully *cries*).   
> I have to say though, I wasn't expecting the writing to become Yuki is afraid of storms - that happened out of nowhere. x'D I just wanted sibling bonding; I'm so sorry snow child. *crying and laughing at the same time*   
> (whispers: can I just say that we need more Hoshi and Yuki bonding? Because we do. And I plan on delivering that with young Hoshi and young Yuki :'D) Also, I could not, for the life of me, figure out what to put down for the summary because this chapter completely diverted from what I originally had planned, so, uh, enjoy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is an Ao3 exclusive story! What does that mean? Well, it means that this will be posted here on Ao3 than on Tumblr! Will I post this story on Tumblr? Maybe, but, at the moment, this will be strictly for this site! Also, this will be chaptered. There's a lot of ideas that I have for this and, hopefully, there will be more. Anyway, see you in chapter two! (whispers: keep an eye out, because there'll be one with the other set of muse babies children by birbyonce!)


End file.
